Distancia
by Kasiel 16
Summary: Dedicado a Megumi Asakura. Ren y Horo discuten y se separan durante meses. Al cabo de un tiempo, Ren vuelve a recibir noticias de su pareja, pero ya no sabe cómo reaccionar ante eso. ¿Podrá el tiempo y la distancia acabar con su relación...? R/H.


**· Distancia ·**

Nunca fui una persona sentimental, pero en ese momento sus recuerdos me hirieron. Creo que es normal. Todos nos sentimos heridos muchas veces, aunque no lo demostremos.

Continué varios minutos más observándola desde mi cama, iluminada por el brillo que la luna emitía a través de la ventana.

Ella permanecía en mi escritorio, intacta, desde que mi hermana me la trajo esa mañana junto al resto del correo. Fue entonces cuando, al recibirla, aquella carta despertó en mí sensaciones que creía muertas desde hace mucho tiempo. Sentí cierta melancolía cuando la agarré por primera vez y pude apreciar la dirección que había marcada en el sobre, escrita con los peculiares garabatos que _él_ utilizaba como letra, pero aún así mi rencor fue mayor que mi escasa añoranza, y me impidió leerla, ni tan siquiera abrirla.

En el fondo, todo este asunto me parecía ridículo hasta cierto punto. Una parte de mí me tomaba como idiota por darle tanta importancia a algo que carecía de ella, y la otra, cómplice de la primera, me animaba también a que olvidara todo eso, ya fuera tirando o quemando la carta, cualquier método funcionaría para olvidarme de todo. Pero aún así, no pude hacerlo; al fin y al cabo, aquel simple pedazo de papel, impregnado, quien sabe, de puras palabras necias o, simplemente vacías, era lo único que tenía de él, sin contar todos los momentos, unos buenos y otros horribles, que vivimos juntos y que todavía vagaban por mi mente.

Mientras seguía en mi lecho, esperando a que el sueño me acogiera entre sus brazos, sonreí con ironía al pensar en que aquel estúpido podría haberme escrito algún tipo de disculpa por lo que me hizo, tiempo atrás. Si bien, ese pensamiento duró poco al recordar las escasas probabilidades que había de que las cosas fueran así.

No siempre se vuelve a escribir a alguien cuando, antes de eso, decides apartarlo de tu vida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos encontrábamos en el departamento que ambos compartíamos, cerca del centro de la cuidad. Vivíamos allí desde hacía unos cinco meses, cuando por fin, después de mucho tiempo marcado por las dudas y los pequeñas peleas, avanzamos seriamente en nuestra relación como… pareja. Aunque pareciese raro, todavía no me hacía a la idea de utilizar esa palabra cuando hablaba de nosotros dos, pues nunca pensé que podría salir con una persona tan sencilla, despistada, algo infantil, tan… opuesta a mí.

Por aquel entonces, las cosas entre ambos iban bien, pues aunque solíamos chocar bastante en ciertos puntos, últimamente aquellos días sólo solíamos discutir sobre las tareas que realizaba cada uno en casa. A él le tocaba hacer más labores porque estaba sin trabajo y pasaba más tiempo en el piso, y aún así siempre protestaba cuando yo me encargaba de repartir las faenas. Supongo que se trataban de discusiones típicas entre parejas; no obstante, me divertía en ocasiones al ver lo testarudo que se volvía respecto a ese tema, y algunos más en general.

Debo reconocer también que, a pesar de que mi orgullo no me permitía expresarlo como debía, los momentos a solas con él eran de lo más especiales. Aunque vivíamos lejos, los amigos que teníamos en común solían venir a visitarnos, y cuando por fin lográbamos estar juntos era cuando más podía disfrutar de su compañía, gracias a esos besos y caricias que me hacían cambiar por completo. Estar con él fue para mí como una experiencia nueva y única en la vida. Aunque me costó su tiempo, logré admitir que ese imbécil me había ayudado a conocerme a mí mismo un poco mejor, haciéndome apreciar muchas sensaciones nuevas, sentimientos que jamás pensé que existieran en una persona seria y distante como yo.

Lo único que creo que nunca logró cambiar fue parte de mi carácter y mi orgullo, algo que siempre quedará intacto en mi forma de ser, supongo que al menos que los milagros existan de verdad.

Si, definitivamente mi relación con Horo funcionó bien en general; ésta avanzaba como una pequeña llovizna que poco a poco comenzaba a ganar intensidad, hasta que se mantenía estable durante cierto tiempo. Sin embargo, no siempre todo acaba como uno piensa, y al final la _lluvia _terminó por convertirse en una tempestad que arrasó con todo…

Días antes de que comenzara lo inesperado, Horo me dijo que le habían aceptado en un puesto en un hospital clínico al que había enviado una solicitud de trabajo hacía semanas, por lo que pensamos que, debido a la tardanza de su respuesta, no les había interesado los datos que mi novio les envió, pero al parecer nos precipitamos al pensarlo.

Cuando me comunicó la noticia de su nuevo empleo, en el fondo me alegré por él. Por lo que me contaba en muchas ocasiones, siempre le había gustado poder ayudar a la personas, y si podía hacerlo curándoles o incluso salvándoles la vida, mejor, por eso se animó a estudiar Medicina en Hokkaido, la tierra que le vio nacer, y años más tarde, por fin consiguió encontrar lo que a él le pareció "el mejor trabajo del mundo".

Se le veía muy animado esos días. No paraba de hablar sobre el tema y de hacer miles de preguntas sobre cómo le iría, pero aún así yo sentía que algo no marchaba del todo bien. Podía tan solo ser una sensación mía, pero le notaba algo intranquilo, como si en su interior hubiera alguna cosa que le preocupara y que no quería contarme… y al parecer, tampoco andaba muy mal encaminado.

-Oye Ren, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –me preguntó Horo aquella noche, mientras yo me preparaba para ir a dormir.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora, Hoto? –le respondí, llamándole por otro nombre, algo que sabía que le molestaba, y que le hacía cuando me interrumpía en alguna cosa –. Tengo sueño. ¿No podrías esperarte a mañana?

Él dudó por un momento, pero volvió a insistir y se sentó al otro lado de la cama para continuar con la conversación.

-No, no puedo esperar a mañana. Esto es importante, y creo que si te lo digo ahora será mejor que seguir esperando tanto.

Esa frase despertó mi interés, a pesar de la hora que era y del cansancio acumulado que llevaba encima. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirme y que no quería evitar durante más tiempo?

-Y, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Tan importante es que tengo que sacrificar minutos de sueño para escucharte? –dije con ironía, supongo que para apaciguarle un poco, pues se le notaba algo tenso.

-Sí, lo es. Verás, es que… yo…

Todavía continuaba nervioso, así que no tuve más remedio que relajarle a mí manera. Me acerqué a él y junté mis labios con los suyos, besándole lentamente hasta que respondió al roce. Continuamos así durante unos instantes, cuando finalmente me separé de él para seguir hablando:

-No te daré otro hasta que no me digas eso taaan importante, así que sea lo que sea, ya lo estás soltando.

-Eh, no me presiones, que tampoco es tan fácil –me reprochó; después, inspiró un par de veces, y continuó –. Se trata sobre mi trabajo. Como sabes, tengo que viajar para llegar allí porque el hospital no está precisamente en la cuidad, y bueno, me gustaría saber si tú… te vendrías conmigo allí. Supongo que encontrarías trabajo pronto en ese lugar, y no te preocupes por la casa, yo ya me encargaré de todo, pero sólo si tú quieres venir. ¿Qué te parece?

Callé durante unos segundos, aún sabiendo que tenía mi respuesta preparada. Me paré a pensar en lo último que me había dicho: si dijo que él se encargaba de buscarnos una casa allí, por mi perfecto. No venía nada mal que, alguna vez en su vida, él se encargara de todas esas cosas, y así yo tendría tiempo para mis asuntos y para buscar personas a las que alquilarles el piso del centro, aunque también pensé en dejarlo vacío de momento. Al fin y al cabo, íbamos a mudarnos a la tierra natal de Horo, y tampoco costaba tanto ir de la isla al centro de Japón.

-Claro que te acompañaré –respondí –. Hokkaido no está tan lejos como parece, así que me vendrá bien para ocuparme de ciertos proyectos aquí. Y por mi trabajo no te preocupes, nuestra empresa tiene algunas sucursales allí, pediré mi traslado, y listo.

Cuando terminé, noté como su rostro se endurecía, y en como bajó la vista para así evitar la mía. No sé que hubo de malo en mis palabras; pareció como si hubiera estado esperando otro tipo de contestación. Al cabo de cinco minutos, volvió a levantar la mirada a la vez que sostuvo mi mano, al tiempo que comenzaba a hablar.

-No, Ren, las cosas no son así, exactamente. El lugar al que me marcho está más lejos aún, en… en Europa. El hospital se encuentra en un pueblo cercano a Irlanda –susurró.

Entonces fue ahí cuando la _lluvia_ comenzó a coger más fuerza, avisando de la tempestad que se nos venía encima.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse a caminar por la habitación, intentando asimilarlo todo. Cuando me dijo que se iba, siempre pensé que se refiriera a un lugar tan lejos de donde vivíamos, me imaginaba que si era simplemente por trabajo, que se buscaría algo más cercano pata evitarse problemas. Pero no, esa vez me equivoqué. Ya entendía el porqué tardó tanto en hacérmelo saber, porque temía mi reacción.

-Horo, ya sabes que si eso es cierto entonces las cosas cambian, y bastante –le dije, cuando me giré para continuar con mi recorrido por el cuarto –. Y sabiéndolo, no sé porque narices aceptaste ese puesto, en un pueblo que ni siquiera conoces y que se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de todo lo que te rodea. Sabía que eras imbécil, pero no me imaginaba que llegaras hasta un punto tan alto –le solté, con frialdad.

-¿Qué dices? Oh, claro, perdóname por querer dar un paso adelante en mi carrera –dijo, aumentando el tono de voz. –Si, ya sé, podría quedarme aquí en Japón, sin trabajo, y viendo como todos los años que me pasé estudiando no me sirven para nada, pero ya estoy harto de eso. Además, no solamente acepté el trabajo en Irlanda por mí, lo hice por los dos. Pensé que nos vendría bien, pero ya veo que a ti no te importa eso –espetó.

-¿Por qué me mientes, Horo? Si hubieras pensado en mí, sabrías que no puedo irme así, como si nada. Todo mi entorno está aquí: mi vida, mi trabajo, mi hermana… y no pienso marcharme a un sitio que ni siquiera conozco y en donde no me espera nada importante.

Todas las palabras que le decía intentaban ser expresadas de forma tranquila, pero creo que nunca conseguí alcanzar mi objetivo. Por cada minuto que pasaba, los dos comenzábamos a gritar cada vez más, algunas veces sin si tan siquiera pensar en lo que decíamos. El ambiente que se generó se volvía cada vez más tenso.

En medio de nuestra discusión, Horo volvió a la habitación (durante la pelea estuvimos gritándonos por toda la casa; me extrañaba que nadie hubiera subido a quejarse del ruido, como solía hacer yo con ellos), abrió el armario y comenzó a sacar su ropa con rabia, dejándola sobre la cama. Yo llegué al cabo de unos instantes.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –exclamé cuando entré en la habitación, quedándome de brazos cruzados delante de él.

-Pues recoger mis cosas, ¿qué quieres que haga? –respondió al tiempo que metía bruscamente sus pertenencias en la maleta – . Pensaba en irme dentro de unos días, los dos juntos, pero dadas las circunstancias no quiero seguir en este piso ni un minuto más. A partir de ahora aguántate tú solo, aunque tu egoísmo también podrá darte mucha compañía.

Dicho eso, cerró su maleta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero conseguí ser más rápido y me apoyé en la puerta para evitar que saliera. Continuaba muy enfadado con él, pero aún así no quería que todo terminara de ese modo.

-Estúpido, ¿piensas que esto es forma de acabar las cosas? Todavía nos queda mucho de que hablar. Y por cierto, lo de egoísta podías aplicártelo a ti también, pues eras el que quería que yo lo dejase todo atrás sólo para irme a Irlanda, simplemente porque te convenía.

Él bufó.

-Mira, ya no hay nada más de qué hablar, Ren. Creo que todo ya quedó bastante claro: no me quieres lo bastante como para venirte conmigo y estar juntos allí, ya está.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo, y él lo sabía. Cuestionar mi amor por él era algo que no le permitía nadie, ni siquiera a Horo. Ya fue lo suficientemente difícil para mí mismo aceptar aquel sentimiento, como para que después incluso mi propia pareja dudara de él.

-¿Que no te quiero, dices? Mira, eso no vuelvas a decirlo en la vida o lo pagarás caro, ¿¡entendido!? – exclamé, de nuevo –. Y ya que sacaste el tema, dime, ¿por qué entonces no renuncias _tú_ a tu trabajo para poder quedarte aquí conmigo, eh?

Sabía que su respuesta no iba a gustarme, pero no pude evitar preguntárselo. Aunque en ese instante no lo pareciera, su contestación iba a resultar más importante de lo que los dos creíamos.

-Puede que sea porque… ya no te quiero tanto como creía antes. –vio como esa frase me había dejado a penas sin aliento, pero aún así prosiguió –. Cuando empezamos a salir, pensé que podría cambiarte de cierto modo, y creo que en el fondo lo conseguí, pero la parte más odiosa de tu carácter continúa dentro de ti: todavía sigues siendo el mismo tipo egoísta, frío y orgulloso que conocí hace años.

Después de esto, me cogió del hombro y me apartó con suavidad de en frente de la puerta, para marcharse finalmente. Yo esta vez no me opuse: estaba tan absorto por sus últimas palabras que ya no me importaba si se largaba o no.

Una vez que se marchó, el silencio abundó por toda la casa. Lo único que se escucharon después fueron los golpes que le proporcionaba a la pared del salón, siendo así mi única que encontré para desahogar toda la rabia contenida que llevaba dentro de mí. Golpeé todo lo que veía a mi alrededor. Estaba furioso y dolido por culpa de un tipo que me dijo que ya no me quería, no podía hacer nada más que aquello para tranquilizarme, aunque desde fuera tan sólo pareciera un loco al que le habían escondido su medicina.

Aquella noche fue la más larga de mi vida. Estuve llamándole varias veces con el móvil, después de haberme vendado la mano con la que aporreé uno de los cristales del salón, pero era inútil, sabía que no iba a cogérmelo aunque lo tuviese encendido. Tampoco tenía muy claro para qué quería hablar con él de nuevo, después de lo todo lo que ocurrió. Puede que fuera para continuar discutiendo, pedirle que regresara o sólo para volver a escucharle, no lo sabía. Cuando terminé de arreglar todo el desorden que había provocado en media casa, regresé a la habitación para intentar descansar. Al tumbarme en la cama fijé mi vista en la fotografía que reposaba sobre mi mesilla de noche. Era una de las primeras que nos habíamos hecho juntos, en verano. Él me agarraba mi rostro con una mano para besarme, mientras que con la otra intentaba realizar la foto, alargando el brazo lo máximo posible. Yo me oponía a que revelara esa imagen, pero al final me obligó a ponerla en la mesa para que recordara siempre ese día, antes de dormirme cada noche. Aunque él no lo sabía, le hice caso y siempre que podía me fijaba en aquella foto antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar. Reconozco que fueron buenos momentos los que aquel tiempo; al menos, esos días, la distancia no se interponía entre los dos.

Los días siguientes a la partida de Horo a Irlanda se hicieron largos, por lo que mi hermana Jun, al enterarse de lo sucedido, decidió venirse a vivir conmigo alguna temporada. Yo ni tan siquiera insistí en ese tema, ella fue la que se empeñó en intentar ayudarme en todo lo que pudiera. Aunque yo no dijera nada, en el fondo se lo agradecía, pues parecía ser la única persona que me quería realmente.

Pasaron seis meses desde que se marchó, y al principio continuaba llamándole algunas veces, pero continuaba sin recibir respuesta, así que lo dejé. Si él decidió apartarme de su vida, o al menos era lo que pensaba, yo no iba a ser menos. Sabía que no podía continuar estancado, pensando siempre en aquella relación que acabó con un final maldito, roto finalmente por la distancia que nos separaba a los dos, la misma que hizo que Horo se apartara de mí. Gracias a eso, tan sólo podía verle en sueños, los que solían despertarme con frecuencia cuando dormía.

Quería deshacerme de todo cuanto me recordara a él, pasa página y comenzar mi vida nuevamente, aunque las cosas no se pudieron tan fáciles como pensé. A los pocos días algo inesperado llegó a mis manos…

Aquella mañana, mi hermana se encargó de ir a hacer la compra, mientras yo me quedaba arreglando la casa. Cuando volvió, aprovechó el viaje y fue a recoger el correo del buzón de abajo; revisando las cartas, encontró una que llamó su atención.

-Ren, creo que esta es para ti –me dijo.

-Ah, gracias. Déjala encima de la mesa, la recogeré en cuanto termine con esto –contesté mientras terminaba de fregar el maldito suelo.

-No es por entrometerme, hermano, pero creo que deberías leerla ya. Me parece que puede ser importante para ti.

-Luego, Jun. Además, seguro que es otra factura más, ¿por qué tendría que ser importante?

-Porque la enviaron desde Irlanda.

Y fue ahí entonces cuando mis sentimientos muertos renacieron de nuevo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de todo lo contado, el sobre seguía sin estar abierto. Todavía no sabía si leerla o pasar de todo.

Como veía que el sueño todavía no se apoderaba de mí, me levanté de la cama y me senté al lado de la ventana para observar un rato el cielo plagado de estrellas que se apreciaba aquella noche. Cuando por fin logré concentrarme en lo que hacía, escuché como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría con cuidado, sin hacer apenas ruido.

-Te dije que estaría ocupado, Jun –le dije con suavidad, para que no pensara que la interrupción me había molestado –. ¿Qué quieres?

-Emh… cuanto tiempo sin verte, Ren.

"No puede ser", pensé al escuchar su voz. Creí que podía haber sido una confusión por parte de mi mente, pero cuando me giré y le vi delante de mi puerta, observándome fijamente, ya supe que no se trataba de ningún sueño o ilusión.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –fue lo único que salió de mi boca ene se momento. Tampoco sabía muy bien cómo empezar una conversación con alguien a quien la última vez que vi fue en una discusión –. Nadie me había dicho que habías vuelto.

-Acabo de llegar hace apenas unas horas, todavía no fui a ver a nadie más, por eso no te avisaron –susurró –. Pero a ti sí que te lo dije. ¿Es que acaso no leíste mi carta?

-¿Qué carta? Creo que no me llegó ninguna –mentí. No quería que notase que gracias s u postal me pasé medio día decidiendo en si abrirla o no. No iba a tocar fondo tan rápido –. Ya sabes como funciona el correo aquí, la mayoría de veces se extravían los sobres.

-Sí, claro, por eso el mío está ahora sobre tu escritorio, ¿verdad? Porque _se perdió _–me contestó con media sonrisa en el rostro, una de las cosas que más extrañé de él los primeros días –. Pero bueno, es normal que no quisieras hacerlo después de…

-… como terminamos la última vez –dije, finalizando la frase por él –. Está bien, no la leí, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? Hacía meses que no sabía nada de ti. No sabía con lo que iba a encontrarme cuando la leyera. Pero bueno, supongo que será parecido a lo que tengas que decirme ahora. Por cierto, todavía no respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Calló ante mi duda, pero sabía que fue por prepararse una "buena" respuesta, y no porque hiciera caso omiso a mis palabras. Por eso, esperé en silencio a que me respondiera, aumentando por casa segundo mi curiosidad.

-Vine por ti, Ren.

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunté, creyendo que había llegado a entender mal sus palabras, pues no me las esperaba –. Por mí… ¿después de medio año ignorándome por completo? Lo siento, pero tendrás que explicarte mejor si quieres que te crea –me volví de nuevo hacia mi cama para sentarme n un extremo de ella –. Adelante, estoy esperando.

Antes de volver a hablar, imitó mis movimientos y decidió sentarse a mi lado, en la cama. Se le notaba algo incómodo al no saber como empezar; ni tan siquiera tenía valor para mirarme a los ojos, pero aún así inspiró hondo, y continuó:

-Sí, sé que resulta extraño que ahora venga diciéndote todo esto, pero no te estoy mintiendo, Ren, en absoluto. Lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos fue una equivocación terrible, aunque te recuerdo que no sólo fue por mi parte –ahí asentí levemente, dándole a entender que algo de razón tenía en ese aspecto –. Ambos estábamos enfadados y dijimos cosas que no pensábamos en realidad, eso está claro. Pero aún así decidí quedarme en Irlanda porque me imaginaba que no querrías verme más, y que las llamadas que me dejabas eran tan sólo para reprocharme lo idiota que fui al dejarte aquí –murmuró, cabizbajo.

-No me hagas responderte a eso último –dije –. Yo tampoco tengo muy claro el por qué te telefoneaba esos días. Y dime, si pensabas en todo eso, ¿por qué volviste ahora? ¿No te fue bien en tu maravilloso trabajo? –solté con ironía, aunque me tomara aquella conversación más seriamente de lo que parecía. Necesitaba saber qué sentía él en verdad para ver si todavía quedaba algo vivo de nuestra relación.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Me iba bien, pero fui yo quien dejó el trabajo. No resultó tan especial ese sitio como me lo imaginaba. Notaba que lo que realmente consideraba importante en mi vida me lo había dejado aquí, en Japón, insultándome por la forma en la que me comporté, ¿no crees? –sonrió al apreciar el leve sonrojo que apareció en mi rostro al no esperarme esa última frase.

-¿Entonces debo hacer caso omiso cuando me dijiste que ya no me querías?

Después de escuchar eso, volvió a sonreír y se acercó más a mí para, después de casi medio año, volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, rozándolos con suavidad mientras Horo intentaba colocarse sobre mí. Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos besábamos que ya había olvidado lo que era sentir aquella sensación, y notar como nuestros alientos se unían entre sí entre beso y beso.

-Te quiero –me dijo cuando se separó de mis labios, aunque todavía se encontraba encima de mí –. Te prometo que la próxima vez no cometeré la estupidez de marcharme a ningún sitio si tú no vienes conmigo.

-Lo mismo digo –respondí –. Yo también te diría cuanto te quiero, pero recuerda que estás hablando con un tipo egoísta, frío y orgulloso, y claro, eso me impide decírtelo –dije, nuevamente, con ironía y sonriendo a la vez, algo que sabía que le gustaba a Horo.

-Oh, no tuviste que hacerme caso con eso también. Además, eso es algo que forma parte de tu encanto personal, así que me imagino que si nunca hubieras sido así, no me hubieras gustado. Y, de todas formas, no tienes porqué decirlo: tus ojos ya hablan por ti –susurró, ofreciéndome otro beso más corto.

Entonces, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta, diciéndome que tenía que ir a recoger sus cosas (al fin y al cabo, ésta también era su casa y al ver que habíamos arreglado todo, no tenía porqué dormir en cualquier otro sitio). Cuando escuché como se despedía de mi hermana, me levanté de la cama y fui al escritorio, donde se encontraba la carta que Horo escribió. La cogí y la guardé en uno de los cajones del mueble. La conservaría como recuerdo de esta experiencia, a pesar de no haberla leído.

Sonreí al pensar en todo lo que habíamos pasado Horo y yo. Si eso no pudo con nuestra relación, supongo que pocas cosas podrían destruirla a partir de ahora.

Y al menos, la distancia no fue una de ellas.

_**· Fin ·**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, hasta aquí este Oneshot de mi primer Ren/Horo. Quiero dedicárselo a mi gran amiga Megumi Asakura por su cumpleaños, el 19 de enero (aquí ya estamos en ese día, a ti aun te quedan algunas horas, Sista P). Pues nada, que muchas felicidades, Meg, espero que lo pases muy bien y que te regalen muchas cosas ).

Y en cuanto a mis lectores, solamente decirles que gracias por leer. Ya sabéis, si queréis comentar algo sobre el fic podéis dejar reviews; estos serán contestados en mi blog (el link se encuentra en el profile). Gracias también a mi beta por ayudarme; siempre eres de gran ayuda, Kizu.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
